INEVITABLE ATTENTION
by Princess Adiorho
Summary: Kushina has succeeded in avoiding attention through her first year in high school. It seems like her second year is going to be very much different, thanks to her new partner.


**ONE**

Kushina tried in futility to pull her skirt down So as to cover enough of her thighs. This was her second year in high school, she had not expected her skirt to be so short. Now she looked like the snobby group of girls in the 'giant diva' group. She did not want to leave her house, at least not in this skirt. But she could hear her big brother honking for her to come down. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

"Come on Kushi, we are most definitely gonna be late" Flow said, looking at her with concern. "What's the issue this time? Are you still scared of the first day of your second year?" he asked

My skirt is too short Flow, and now that you mention it, I am officially frightened of this first day. We are going to be reshuffled. For all I know I may not know anybody else in my class."Kushina cried in despair.

"Seems like I've awoken the gods of your nagging" Flow said as he turned on the engine and moved the car. "I can't be bothered about petty things like that." Flow was her very hot big brother whose overconfidence resulted from the fact that the entire school practically worshipped him. He was tall, had dark hair, dark eyes and an awesome physique. He was a prized player on the school's American football club. Kushina had done a good job dissociating herself from him. Only her best friend, Mikoto, knew they were actually related. Apart from the fact that they shared the same surname, they both looked entirely different. Kushina had a very long red hair with green eyes that made her look just like her paternal grandmother. She did look a little like her father with his green eyes, but he looked more like his father and had brown hair. Flow looked just like their mom, dark hair, dark eyes and pretty face.

"Flow!" Kushina exclaimed. "You just passed Mikoto's car" she said punching him and willing him to stop which he did.

He turned to her and said, "Are we really going to be doing this again Kushi? Pretending not to be siblings?" he asked with a hurt look on his face, making Kushina turn away "this is my last year Kushi, how can I claim that my sister and I went to the same high school when no one knows it?"

"Flow if anyone ever discovers we are even slightly related, it's gonna be real bad, I am gonna be popular and unlike you I don't have that much confidence I don't like being the center of attention, am sorry" she said and got out of the car before her brother said anymore.

"Kushina hurry, we are gonna be late on our first day and we haven't even checked the list yet for what class we are in yet" Mikoto, her friend screamed to her, as she ran towards Mikoto's car, one hand holding her bag, and the other holding down her skirt. Mikoto and kushina had been best friends since middle school. They knew each other inside out and never stopped being best friends even when they were in separate classes.

They got to school five minutes before the bell rang. Just in time to check the notice board and discover that they were in the same class. They both jumped for joy as they headed towards class 2F.

"Everybody take a seat," Miss Tsunade ordered practically screaming making the class silent. She was the home room teacher of class 2F. "This year no two people of the same gender should share a seat. We cannot have continued rivalry and cases like we had last year of people bullying their partners. I believe the boys will respect the girls and vice versa. Alright now everyone locate a seat with the opposite pair." The school used two seat chairs and desks making students share a desk with their partners, supposedly to promote unity.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other with dread, without wasting time Kushina ran to the seat beside Mikoto, so they were not sitting on the same chair, but they were still seating next to each other. She barely noticed who she was seating next to, all she noticed was that d person was wearing trousers. She also did not notice the angry stares she was getting from the female population in the class.

"Well, at least we are still seating next to each other." She whispered to Mikoto who nodded and smiled.

"Now that everyone has settled down, that seat that you are on, will be your permanent seat for the year. Each pair should write their names and their seat number on a piece of paper and send it to me now. That's the way your names will be on the attendance. And trust me if you try anything fishy. I will get you." Miss Tsunade said very seriously.

It was then Kushina cared to even look at her partner. She gasped when she saw who he was. She didn't know his name but she definitely knew who he was. He was the school's genius, good at everything and bad at nothing. He was the best overall in their first year she had recalled seeing him climb the stage to collect the prize, her ears were plugged with earphones so she hadn't heard his name. She had seen some girls pointing at him and praising him for his numerous skills and he was hot enough to rival her brother or she could say a little hotter than her brother. This was definitely not someone she wanted to sit next to the entire year. It was going to bring attention to her and going to spoil the low-key image she had so diligently built. "Hey Mikoto, do you wanna exchange partners?" she whispered to her friend, who just stared at her like she was asking the most impossible thing.

"Even if I wanted to, we will be in big trouble if we tried it. Miss Tsunade just gave four people detention for trying to do that, are you really in this class? Can't you see what's going on?" Mikoto whispered back. Kushina looked up to see the leader of the snobby 'Giant Diva' group walk in.

"You are late Hotaru" Tsunade said "however I will forgive you today, assuming you missed your way. Tomorrow will be different." Tsunade said and gestured for her to sit next to a guy on glasses in the front row, as that was the only empty seat left. Kushina was glad she was at the back row, away from attention, but her joy was short lived as she noticed Hotaru turn back to stare at her partner, then shift her gaze to glare at her.

'Oh no' she thought, 'the attention I have been avoiding. Seems like I am going to be getting it much."

"Hey you are supposed to write your name" Kushina heard her partner say with a soft, but deep voice that almost made her heart freeze. She turned to him and was about to protest, but changed her mind as she acknowledged that there was nothing either of them could do about it. She just took the pen and paper from him and wrote her name under his name, which she discovered to be 'Namikaze Minato'

Hey guys please review…I see much more interesting chapters coming on…please review let me know if I should continue. Thanx.


End file.
